


Just Another Day

by OmissionSoul



Category: South Park
Genre: Action, Gen, but will add more tags if that changes, dont really have plans for a pairing, so far though there are none for any of the characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmissionSoul/pseuds/OmissionSoul
Summary: The story about a crime stopper named Mysterion and the one who is behind the mask.





	Just Another Day

A street lamp flickers in the darkness of night, as a man gripping a bag close to his chest runs past it. He rounds a corner into a dark alleyway and leans his back flat against one of it's walls. His heart race thumping and surging with adrenaline. He tries to catch his breath, but the ski mask on his face makes it hard to do so. He's about to lift it up so he can breathe easier but stops when he hears a sound. He quickly looks around and thinks that something caught his eye from above. A shadow moving swiftly from one building to the next.

The man quickly shoves himself off the wall and takes off running down the alleyway. He turns corner after corner down alleyways, trying to shake the shadow following him. As he rounds another corner, he stops, realizing that he's come to a dead end. The man quickly turns around to face the way he came and goes to try and head back down another alley. But as soon as he takes a step forward, a shadow lands in front of him and the man instead takes two steps back. The shadowed figure stands and slowly takes a step towards the man.

"I think you have something that doesn't belong to you," the figure says in a deep gritty voice.

The man grips hard onto the bag, "Look man, it's only a bit of cash. No one's going to miss it! A-And I need it see? Or else I'll be in serious trouble!" the man shouts.

The figure continues walking, unwavering, "You already are."

The man takes some steps back until he's pressed up against the dead end wall behind him, "Shit," he mumbles and reaches a hand into his pocket, hurriedly pulling a gun out, "I won't let you take this money from me! I need it! Or they'll do terrible things to me!"

He raises the gun, pointing it at the figure. The figure quickly darts forward and the man fires. The figure just dodges the bullet and before the man can fire again, the figure rushes up on him and kicks the gun out of his hand, disarming him. The man goes to punch the figure but it gets blocked and instead the man is the one who gets punched. Punched so hard that the man's head hits onto the wall behind him, knocking him out cold.

The man falls to the ground and the figure looks him over for a second, making sure he's out before taking out a pair of plastic disposable handcuffs. The figure zips the man's hands together behind his back and hears police sirens in the distance. The figure stands back up and takes out a small flare gun, aiming it straight into the air, firing it. A bright red light fills the night sky.

The figure puts the flare gun away and moves the bag of money away from the man just in case he comes to and tries to make a run for it. When footsteps draw near and voices are heard shouting. The figure jumps up the alleyway walls ledges and onto the rooftops. The figure watches as the source of the footsteps and shouting close in. Police men arrive at the scene and run over to the man taking him into custody.

One of them looks around and catches the smallest of glimpses of a shadow on one of the rooftops, before it disappears into the darkness of night.

**…**

Morning comes to a small, old, rundown household. A loud knock is heard, followed by a voice. A voice trying to wake a sleeping individual.

"...nny!" the voice says.

The individual just moves slightly in response.

"-nny!" it says again more loudly.

And the individual groans in protest to it.

Suddenly there's a heavy weight crushing down onto the individual's stomach.

"Kenny!" the voice yells.

And the individual, Kenny, opens their eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up," Kenny mumbles tiredly.

"Not fast enough! Hurry or you'll miss the bus for school!"

Kenny looks down to see his sister sitting on top of his stomach.

"Can't... breathe... Karen," he says and she quickly stands up.

"Oh- sorry!" she apologizes, "But it was the only way I could think of to wake you up."

"It's fine," Kenny says sitting up.

Karen makes her way out of the room, "Anyways, hurry up or you'll be late! The bus will be at the stop in fifteen minutes or so," she says before exiting the room.

Kenny gets up reluctantly and gets dressed. He grabs his bag off the floor in his room before leaving it. When he enters the hallway outside of his room, he looks at the clock hanging on it.

"7:20..." he mumbles to himself, "looks like I'll be skipping breakfast today too..." even though they didn't really have much food anyways to have a breakfast, he turns to walk into the living room.

As he walks into the living room, he spots his sister watching the news and his father passed out drunk on the couch. He catches a quick glimpse of a reporter talking of a late night incident near some alleyways last night, before Karen spots him and turns the T.V off.

"Are you ready to go?" she asks smiling a bit.

Kenny nods, and they head out the front door. They manage to make it on time to the bus stop, just as it arrives there. Karen takes a seat in the middle section, as Kenny goes to sit in the back. There are only two other people on, seeing as to how their bus stop is the second one in it's route. Although Kenny wishes it was last, if only to be able to sleep in for a couple more minutes. He sits down and leans his head against the window, trying to get a bit more sleep. It works for a bit until he's woken again by someone taking a seat next to him.

"Morning Kenny."

Kenny looks over to see his friend, Kyle, sitting next to him.

"Morning," he grumbles.

"You seem tired today," Kyle says, "than again, you always seem tired."

Kenny looks back out the window, "Parents were fighting again," he explains lazily.

"Oh," Kyle says quietly.

It's quiet for a bit longer until they get to his next friend's stop, Stan's. When he joins them near the back, he begins talking with Kyle. Kenny has them tuned out for the most part when something catches his ear.

"Oh yeah, did you hear about last night?" Stan asks Kyle.

"No, what happened?" Kyle asks back.

"There was a robbery at a bank."

"Seriously?"

Stan nods, "Yeah, and guess who stopped it?"

Just as Kyle's about to answer, another one of their friends, well to an extent anyways, interrupts them.

"Stan move over."

Stan looks up at the new arrival, "Why don't you just go and sit next to Butters? I don't feel like dealing with you this morning."

"Well for one, Butters is a fag, and two, because I told you to move. So move already goddamnit!"

Stan stares at them.

"Why aren't you moving?!"

"Because he doesn't want to get squished by you fatso," Kyle says.

"Oi!"

"Well it's true Cartman, you are pretty fat," Kenny adds.

Cartman scowls, "I do not need to hear this kind of offensive talk from a poor boy and a jewfro jewass, first thing in the morning, aight?! Now Stan, move the fuck over already!" he exclaims, shoving Stan over in his seat.

Stan begrudgingly let's him sit down, not wanting to get in to a fight so early in the morning. For the remainder of the bus route, they quiet down until they get to school. As they get off the bus and enter the halls of South Park High, they notice the halls are filled with a buzz. Students all talking to one another about an incident that had happened late last night. Kenny, Kyle, Stan and Cartman walk over to one of the smaller groups of students that are gathered around talking to each other.

"What's going on?" Kyle asks one of them.

A boy with short brown hair, who they recognize as Clyde, turns to face him.

"We're talking about what happened last night," he replies.

"What happened?" Kyle asks.

"There was a bank robbery, didn't you hear?" Clyde asks.

"Oh, yeah that, I was talking about it on the bus this morning before I was interrupted," Kyle says and looks at Cartman, who in turn rolls his eyes at him.

"Yeah well, you heard who caught the robber right?" Clyde asks.

"Mysterion?" Kyle guesses curiously.

Clyde nods, "Mhmm, he knocked the robber out and tied him up for the police."

"Mysterion strikes again," Stan chuckles.

"Pfff," Cartman scoffs, "all he wants is attention."

Kyle looks at him, "You sure that's not you?"

Just as Cartman is about to retort, Kenny turns and starts heading off, "I'll see you guys in class," he says waving them off.

Stan looks at the time, "We should probably get going to class too, before the bell rings."

And with that, they all head off to their morning classes.


End file.
